How Very Self-Destructive (Toonballs)
The self-destruct sequence alarm went off making Shego jump to her feet while Quimby looks around in confusion and alarm. "What is going on?" demanded Quimby looking around. "What the heck is this? The Halo series?" "Hello! You just push the self-destruct button!" said Auto in a friendly voice from a nearby P.A. "This ship will be gone for good in 2 minutes and 45 seconds." "What? No! Shego! You got to stop it! Is there any way to stop it?" "I can't, sir! Once the self-destruct mechanism is activated, there is no stopping it!" said Shego in worry. "It's irreversible!" "Like one of my ex-wives before her operation." groaned Quimby as Shego grabs a microphone from nearby to speak into it. "Attention! Attention! This is Colonel Shego at forward command. This is Colonel Shego at forward command. Why am I repeating myself? Why am I repeating myself?" asked Shego getting annoyed at what she's doing. "Oh forget that! Oh forget that! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Soon everyone in the ship ran like mad as they abandon their posts while trying to escape. Apparently, this ship is bigger than one could imagine as along the folks onboard are video rental workers, circus clowns, acrobats, freaks, thieves, drug dealers, pizza sellers, etc. "Everyone get into your escape pods!" yelled Shego into the microphone as the colonel finally broke freed of her repeating habit. Meanwhile more people run to get into escape pods while acrobats jump over a panel "Close the circus down and get everything out of the zoo! The self-destruct mechanism had been activated! Abandon ship!" "Shego, help me, help me!" cried Quimby horrified as he grabs Shego and shake her. "I have no idea what I am supposed to be doing! I don't make decisions, I'm only the president!" "This is your 2 minute warning. This ship will blow in up in 2 minutes." said Auto over the P.A in a warning yet friendly voice. "Get the escape pods rejected as soon as they are filled!" ordered Shego as she runs to find an escape pod herself. Back in the Ghost-5, a concerned June cried out as everything is going nuts, "What is going on? Where is he?" Chorus: Toonballs! Watch out! We now see Danny flying into the ear canal and then going right into the Ghost-5. The ship is about to blow up and he and his friends got to get out of here. "Where is he?" yelled June in alarm still concerned for the halfa. "Right here! We gotta get out of here!" yelled Danny as he runs into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot seat. "We got a minute and 40 until this ship blow literally. Let's get!' Outside the Ghost-5, two Clone Troopers, who are dumb enough not to escape, run into the ear canal. Once they got under the RV van, they open fire on it. Luckily, Danny has pulled the ladder back up in the nick of time. "Full throttle!" ordered Danny to Puke quickly. "Full throttle!" repeated Puke as he pull the throttle. "Turn on the Superdrives!" "Turning on the Superdrives!" Puke pushes on the Super-lever. Everyone was pushed back in their seats as Ghost-5 takes off in an attempt to get away before the Red Skull blows up. Man: If you're living in a bubble and you haven't got a care Back on the bridge, Shego runs up a ladder and checks an escape pod before running to the next one. Quimby came a second later and peeks into the first as he finds out why Shego didn't take it. "Get out of there, where are you going?" demanded Quimby angrily to the person occupying the empty pod. "Pizza to go-dude!" laughed the turtle known as Michelangelo madly as he pulls a lever causing the escape pod door. As Quimby watched helplessly through the window, the escape pod takes off into space with the other pods escaping. Well, you're gonna be in trouble 'cause we're going steal your air Shego kept on looking for escape pods, finding empty ones so far. As she came to one that hasn't launched yet, the colonel yelps as the drummer who is inside the pod playing his drums hits Shego on the head knocking her down a bit before pulling the lever closing the door to the pod. The colonel only have time to get back up and look through the window as the pod takes off into space as well. 'Cause what you got is what we need and all we do is dirty deeds Chorus: We're the Toonballs! Watch out! Man: We're the Toonballs. Nearby, a gorilla named Donkey Kong growls as he climbs up a ladder looking around. Meanwhile, Drakken, who recovered from his defeat at the hands of Danny, was climbing up to a pod for him when he spotted a man with monkey like hands about to go in there. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? That's my escape pod! Who do you think you are?" yelled Drakken angrily stopping the man. "Well, I'm Lord Monkey Fist!" snapped Monkey Fist glaring at the dark lord. "Who are you anyway? One of the freaks!" Monkey Fist suddenly punches Drakken in the face knocking him down. The monkey hands villain laugh as he quickly jumps into Drakken's pod and pulls the lever, the villain who got back to his feet was unable to stop him. "Hey, that's my escape pod! No!" yelled Drakken as he looks into the window to watch his own escape pod get launch into space with the thief inside. "Get your monkey butt back here, you crap throwing freak!" Pretty soon, most of those on the ship (except for the good guys still trying to escape themselves) have escaped. All but three: Quimby, Shego, and Drakken. And as far as they know, there is only one escape pod left. "Well, only one pod left and there is three of us. Well, I'm the president you know." said Quimby thoughtfully. "Yeah, so you told us, Joey." said Shego rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Now that I mention this, this is one great ship, I think you both should go down on it!" With that, the president rush over to what he believes to be the only escape pod left. Quimby waves tauntingly to Drakken and Shego as he said, "Goodbye!" Quimby jumps into the escape pod and sat down. He gets ready to buckle himself in but there seems to be something wrong with the seat belt. "What's wrong with this seat belt? And why is it so furry?" asked Quimby puzzled. He heard a growl and turns around. He realized why the seat belt wasn't working and why it is so furry. It isn't a seat belt at all but in reality gorilla paws! And worst yet, he is actually sitting on the lap of Donkey Kong! Quimby screams as he run out of the pod while Donkey Kong swipes at him. The gorilla then pulls the lever to close the door then wave goodbye tauntingly to the president before his escape pod blasts off into space. One can imagine hearing laughter in the background somewhere. Chorus: Toonballs! Quimby got up and reunite with Drakken and Shego, all the villains looks desperately. All the escape pods have been launched and they're the only ones left on a ship that is about to blow up! "This ship will blow up in 30 seconds." said Auto's voice. "This is your final chance to push the cancellation button." "Cancellation button?" gasped Quimby in alarm, "Why didn't you two tell me this before?" "Oh shut up! We better push it!" yelled Shego in alarm. The three villains went to three separate ladders and scream as they slide down them quickly using the railings. Toonballs! After landing on the floor with a thud, the three got back up and rush over to the center control. If they could push the button, they are saved! "Where is it?" yelled Drakken looking for the button. "It should be right here!" yelled Shego. She opens a panel and found a button that is used to cancel the self-destruct mechanism. One problem and a sign on the button have shown it which read, 'Out of Order for no good reason', "Out of order?" "Blast it all! Even in these parodies, things don't work when they are supposed to!" "Attention, this ship will self-destruct in 10 seconds." said Auto's voice. Drakken, Shego, and Quimby gasp in horror as they scrunch together getting ready for the end. In the ear canal, the Ghost-5 is almost to the exit as the self-destruct sequence is to an end. "10, 9, 8, 6..." said Auto's voice doing the countdown. "8?" yelled Quimby back at the bridge confused. "What the heck happen to seven?" "Gotcha!" The villains cringed as the countdown continues. In the ear canal back on Ghost-5, June spots something as she spots exclaiming, "There's the exit! Faster!" Danny pulls a lever as Ghost-5 flies down the ear canal faster. It is almost to the exit as Auto's voice said, "7, 6, 5..." In the bridge, the villains, getting ready for the end, mouths the next numbers Auto is saying, "...4, 3, 2, 1." Drakken, Shego, and Quimby cringe as the countdown is now over. "Thank you for enjoying the ship's destruction countdown. Have a nice day." "Thank you." said Drakken, Shego, and Quimby at once sadly as they close their eyes for what may be the last time. Out in space, Ghost-5 flies out of the ship and away from the Red Skull. And just in time as the evil thing blows up sending a lot of parts everywhere in space. "Yes! We did it!" laughed June as those inside Ghost-5 celebrated their victory. Planet Dimmsdale has been saved and Toonballs have been defeated (at least until the sequel or parody). Gaz hugs Puke making the mawg blush madly. Danny cheers wildly. June turns to the halfa and hugs him. It looks like the two are about to kiss. But then, they stopped and blush a bit. "Uh, well...we all did it." said Danny sheepishly. He was almost tempted there. "Danny, we're receiving a video-message." Puke tells his friend. "Who's calling?" Danny gets a surprised face when he noticed Kim Possible on the screen. "Uh... Kim?" "So, you're saying I'm not a good hero just because I have no powers?" Kim growled. "Uh...eh...that comment I made..." Danny pales. "Would you like to say that to my face when my Mystical Monkey Kung Fu boyfriend, my 16 kung fu styles, my battle suit and an arsenal of Wade-designed anti-ghost weaponry pay you a visit?" Danny now hides behind June and Gaz. "Talk with her, June; from teen heroine to another one." Danny whispers at June. Before June can reply, Kim starts laughing and takes out a magic wand, morphing into Wanda. "WANDA?" The foursome said in disbelief. "Sorry, Danny; Cosmo and Timmy dared me to play a joke on someone, and that scene gave me a great cue." Wanda chuckles before the screen goes to black. "Our hero," June smirks at a blushing Danny. Category:Fan Fiction